Timeless Love
by Professor of Muggle Studies
Summary: A little different time travel story with hints of a soul bond. Bashes Dumbledore and the Weasleys. HP/HG


Timeless Love

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. JKR does and I'm just playing in her Sandbox.

**Chapter 1**

**October 31, 1981 Godric's Hollow**

"Take Harry and run! I'll try to hold him off!"

With that, James Potter turned to face his death. Moments later, a tall dark wizard with glowing red eyes strode through the, now doorless, doorway, wand in hand. Voldemort. "James Potter, you need not die today. Give me your son, and I'll allow you and your mudblood to live," the dark wizard hissed.

Before James could reply, and before either wizard even had a chance to fire off a single spell, a much older wizard suddenly appeared in front of the dark wizard. In a flurry of activity, the older wizard snatched the wand from Voldemort's hand, while simultaneously thrusting a sword into the dark wizard's chest.

"Fool!" spoke the dark wizard. "I am immortal! I cannot be killed."

"Ah, you mean your soul jars...your diary, the Peverell ring, Slytherin's locket,

Hufflepuff's goblet, and Ravenclaw's diadem. Sorry Tom, but I've spent the last few months recovering them and removing your little pieces of soul." Holding up his hand to display the Peverell ring, the old wizard said, "After all, it would be a shame to destroy the few remaining artifacts of the founders."

With this, Voldemort's began showing abject fear as he began the painful, slow process of dying with Gryffindor's sword stuck through his chest, barely missing the heart. As his magic fought to keep him alive, he began siphoning off magic from his sworn followers through the dark mark.

In the front yard, Peter Pettigrew writhed in pain as his magic and his life force were drained. At Malfoy Manor, guests were shocked as Lucius and Narcissa, plus a number of other guests collapsed in agony from the same cause. At LeStrange manor, Bellatrix and her husbands died painfully as the muggle family they had been torturing looked on. At the Ministry, Dolores Umbridge died alone in her office.

Five minutes after the sword thrust, dark wizard Lord Voldemort was dead, along with all of his followers. The fall out would be felt for decades.

oo000oo

When the old wizard turned away from the dark wizards corpse, James was shocked to see that the old wizard looked much like his own great-grandfather, who had passed when James was a firstie. The only differences he noted were a scar on the old wizard's forehead, and that he had emerald-green eyes. On his battle robes, the Potter, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw crests were displayed.

The old wizard then walked by James and wearily climbed the stairway and into the nursery, with James following. For some strange reason, although Lily was standing there, ready to utter some defensive curse, she held her fire. The old wizard approached her, gave her a quick hug, and then handed her a scroll. Stepping back, he smiled, and then faded from view as if he'd never been there.

oo000oo

The rest of the night was utter chaos.

First, Hagrid arrived because Dumbledore wanted him to take Harry to the Dursley's. James and Lily were supposedly dead after all. They actually had to threaten to curse him to get him to leave without Harry. Most decidedly strange.

While Hagrid was still there, Sirius arrived to check on his friends. This caused more problems because Dumbledore had told Hagrid that Sirius was the one to betray the Potters. This was stranger still, as Dumbledore was the one to cast the fidelius charm making Peter the secret keeper.

After Hagrid finally left, aurors from the DMLE finally arrived to take possession of the Dark Lord's body and Pettigrew's body. They were followed by a parade Ministry officials, as well as Wizengamot members, and Headmaster Dumbledore.

It was an exhausted James and Lily Potter who finally made it to their bed shortly before dawn.

**Chapter Two**

November 1, 1981 Godric's Hollow

It was nearly noon when James and Lily awakened and broke their fast. They were sitting at the kitchen table discussing the events of the previous night, along with the strange behavior of Hagrid and Dumbledore when they remembered the scroll the old wizard had given them. James immediately fetched it from their room. It was addressed to James and Lily Potter.

_Dear Mum and Dad..._ James and Lily gave each other a look.

_ It seems strange saying that, because I grew up not knowing you. From my viewpoint, you were both murdered on October 31, 1981. I have traveled back in time to prevent that, and many other horrific events in my life._

_ To begin with, I don't think you can trust Albus Dumbledore or the Weasley family. I will explain my reasoning._

_As of this writing, I am 197 years old, and the very last member of the House of Potter. Although I did marry, and my "wife" and I had children, it was not until too late that I discovered that none of them were Potters by blood. By that time, I had also discovered that my "love" for my wife came from a potion, orchestrated by Dumbledore, Snape, and the Weasleys because it wouldn't do for a Potter to marry a "mudblood" two generations in a row. The girl I should have married was given to the youngest Weasley boy in reward._

_ The morning after you were both killed, Dumbledore delivered me to Aunt Petunia's house; dropping me off in a basket, as if I were a bottle of milk. Supposedly the "living with blood of family" would protect me from Voldemort's followers..._

"But I was adopted," Lily said, "Petunia and I don't share any blood."

_(By the way mum, you should get a heritage test done at Gringotts. I think you would be surprised at how muggleborn you are NOT.) From then, until I received my Hogwarts letter, I was treated as a slave and punch bag by my loving relatives. I didn't know I was a wizard until then. I was forced to return there for the summer holidays every summer until I turned 17._

_ By now, you're probably asking where Sirius and Aunt Alice were all this time. _"Damn right!"_ Well, Sirius was tossed into Azkaban without a trial because Dumbledore said he was your secret keeper. He also supposedly killed Peter and 12 muggles. He eventually escaped when I was 13, but wasn't cleared until after his death during my 5th year. Alice and Frank were attacked by deatheaters a few days later and spent the remainder of their lives in St. Mungo's long term ward._

_ By that time, Dumbledore had had your wills sealed and had himself declared my Magical Guardian. He and the Weasleys made off with over two million galleons before I was allowed to take on Head of House at age 17._

_ Once I reached Hogwarts, I was in danger from the start. I fought a mountain troll, acromantula, a 60 foot basilisk, deatheaters and had to fight Voldemort almost every year. By the end of 5th year, I had already surpassed dad's seven-year record on hospital stays. I also met the love of my life, Hermione Granger, and she shared most of my adventures. You should take Harry to the Ministry whenever possible, and look at the Book of Souls. (I've included the Granger's address so that Harry and Hermione can meet sooner than we did.)_

_ During the summer after 5th year, Molly started dosing me and Hermione with amortentia, so I fell madly in love with Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione fell in love with Ron Weasley. Once we got back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore made sure we continued to be dosed. He also obliviated the memory of us starting to date during 4th year. When he was killed later that year, Snape and Ron made sure we were kept under control._

_ During what would have been my 7th year, Ron, Hermione and I spent most of the school year tracking down objects that kept Voldemort from dying. I'm sure Ron was along so he could keep giving us the love potions. We finally returned to Hogwarts at the end of June in time for one final battle in which I managed to kill Voldemort. Three weeks later, I was married to Ginevra and Hermione was married to Ron. Since there is no divorce in magical marriages, Ron and Ginevra then quit giving us the love potions. They made sure that Hermione and I were never allowed to spend any time alone together._

_ Even though I had defeated the dark lord, the Wizengamot was still made up solely of purebloods. As a halfblood, married to a pureblood, I quickly found Molly in charge of the Potter fortune. I soon found that I was to support not only my own family, but Molly's, Ron's, and George's. Quite lavishly at that. Over the years, they managed to squander over fifty million galleons._

_ Over the next 20 years, Ginevra had three children, 2 boys and a girl, fathered by three different men, but not by me. Ron and Hermione had a boy and a girl. When one night, Hermione caught Ron in their bed with another woman, she tried to leave him. She died 3 days later of a fractured skull and massive internal damage. Because he was a pureblood and she was just a "mudblood", he got off scott-free. When next we met, he and I got in a fist fight, so she threw me out of my own home. I never went back._

_ As head of house, I was still able to disinherit her children, so I did. When she died in childbirth a year later I got back what was left of the Potter fortune. After that, I became a recluse, and spent the next 170 years trying to find a way to go back and fix it. I now know how, and will make the attempt soon._

_ If you are reading this, then I have succeeded and I hope and pray that you will do whatever it takes to keep my past from becoming your son's future._

_ Your loving son,_

_ Harry James Potter_

James and Lily sat there in stunned silence for quite a while. Finally, James said, "There's no way I'm going to let our son go to Hogwarts, or anywhere near Dumbledore and the Weasels. I say we grab Remus and Sirius, head to Gringotts, then move us all to the Potter home in Australia."

Lily shook her head. "First, we go to the Ministry to check the Book of Souls, and to make sure Dumbledore hasn't sealed our wills. Then, we go find the Grangers. Harry is going to need his soul mate. THEN we move to Australia until the headmaster is dead and buried."

"Yes, dear. You're absolutely right dear."

**Chapter Three**

**Daily Prophet, October 26, 2192**

_Lady Hermione Jane Potter passed away in her sleep last night. She was 213 years old._

_ During her illustrious career, Lady Potter, along with her mother-in-law, Lady Lily Potter, and her mother, Dr. Emma Granger, spearheaded research leading to a cure for lycanthropy. Her research team also discovered cures for several different types of cancer and a potion that prevents both magical and non-magical Alzheimer's disease._

_ Through her Society for the Preservation of Elvish Welfare, Lady Potter also fought for, and passed, laws prohibiting house elf abuse and requiring certain standards of treatment. S.P.E.W. also branched out to gain rights for other sentient magical races._

_ Following two terms as Minister for Magic, Lady Potter then became Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, where she also served as Deputy to the Headmaster for 100 years. She and her husband retired three years ago._

_ Lady Potter is survived by her husband, Lord Harry James Potter, of the home, 7 children, 22 grandchildren, 61 great grandchildren, and 185 great-great grandchildren._

_Her funeral is private and by invitation only._

oo000oo

_**Daily Prophet, November 1, 2192**_

_ Just six days after the loss of his beloved wife, Lord Harry James Potter has gone to rejoin his wife. He was 212 years old._

_ As a young man, Lord Potter was star seeker for the Winborne Wasps Quidditch team. He was on the British National Quidditch team for eight seasons, leading the to win the world championship six times._

_ After retiring from Quidditch, Lord Potter took up his Wizengamot seats where he fought tirelessly for equal rights for all wizards and witches and also for other sentient magical races. He then moved on to become Minister for Magic for one term before giving up the office to his wife, while he moved into the position as head of the Wizengamot, working to smooth the transition when the Statute of Secrecy was shattered._

_ Lord Potter then moved on to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts before moving into the Headmaster's position, which he held for 100 years, before retiring 3 years ago. He is credited with restoring Hogwarts as the number one magical school in the world from where it had fallen to number 38 out of 46._

_ Lord Potter is survived by 7 children, 22 grandchildren, 61 great grandchildren, and 185 great-great grandchildren._

_ A public memorial service will be held at Hogwarts for both Lord and Lady Potter on November 12th. A private, invitation only, funeral will be held for family and close friends._

oo000oo

In the Godrics Hollow cemetery, next to the gravestones of James and Lily Potter is a newer stone.

Harry James Potter Hermione Jane Potter

July 31, 1980 September 19, 1979

October 31, 2192 October 25, 2192

Together Forever


End file.
